Rewrite: Red Huntress
by Blacsparrow
Summary: The Greek gods have always lived on Remnant, the people fully aware and worshipping them, this harmony is not what it seems however and some do not approve of the mistreatment of humanity and won't take it lying down. (Greek god AU, now with more Sparrow!)
1. Origins

Centuries ago, the gods waged an unwavering war against their predecessors, the Titans. The war was long and hard-fought, but after ten years, the Olympians brought the last of their superiors to their knees. As Typhon fell - sealed within an unknown mountain by the combined might of the gods in their prime - a voice rang out.

The earth itself shuddered and decreed to the Olympians that they - her grandchildren - had sprouted the seeds of their own undoing. Unsure what to think, but aware that even the great earth mother Gaia was opposed to them, they agreed to make the moon their home, naming it after them, Olympus.

From Olympus, the gods could gaze down upon the world, their world. They saw a new race emerge, humanity, and alongside it, their cousins the Faunus. The two races fought frequently, wars fought for centuries at a times in some cases.

More than that, they had a common foe, Grimm. Creatures thought to be born of hate and that had risen from Hades' domain, as these creatures sought to destroy humanity.

In their arrogance, the gods descended to aid man. Hephaestus gifted them with the forge, Ares blessed them with the will to fight, Athena taught them to think. Artemis trained them in the hunt, Apollo lectured them to rise alongside him, Zeus trained them on how to lead. Hermes helped everyone to communicate no matter the distance, Hestia gave all a place to rest easy, Hera brought them together as families, and Aphrodite taught them how to love, giving them reason to live for the next dawn. Demeter - along with her daughter, Persephone - taught mankind of the earth and how to settle down in one place. The fates - along with their mother Themis - let them know all is not lost. And Morpheus granted them peace when entering his domain of sleep and dreams.

With these gifts, man flourished and grew, and as they did, the gods did too, as mankind's worship, praise, and sacrifice strengthened the gods' powers tenfold.

For a time Grimm appeared to not be a threat. That all changed when one day Zeus, king of the gods, was tempted by a human and boasting he could end the beasts with a single lightning bolt, went to rid the world of its dark encroachers. As he approached the darkness his spirit was drained, his powers vanishing, he had become mortal before the beasts and like a plague they descended upon the boastful king ending his life.

Stunned over their King's death, the gods agreed to not let mankind know, while also deciding that they needed rid of the creatures of Grimm, for mortality did not sit well with the divine beings. As they approached the area they noticed however that humanity had grown stronger, their souls taking form, and with that power they were protected from the Grimm.

Seeing this the gods knew what must be done. Mankind would be their tools so they could remain safe. Under a pretense of maintaining their image, they refused to inform the mortals of their newfound importance in prolonging the gods lives.

This vote was not unanimous however, the goddess of the Hunt, Artemis wished to fight the beasts herself rather than have mankind be a crutch to lean on and a shield to cower behind. Taking a gift from her father, a hunting knife that could conceal its wielder from their prey, she hid away her godhood and became human.

The goddess quickly learned that her plan was not thought through clear enough. She had to learn how to live all over again without her gifts. The task was made easier by finding a group who also hunted. Four people whose talents were blooming and being harnessed against the beasts, they took her in. Together the five fought and began to push back the tide of Grimm, much to the awareness of the gods. They saw this display of power and panicked. They combined their powers to obliterate the mortals who did not need them, but one survived.

They assumed the lone figure would not be a threat to them on her own so the gods left her be.

The moon shattered that night in Artemis' grief over her friends' deaths and her survival. She was not alone however as between the four people were two children who wept over their parents' deaths with her. The next day, she took on the role of mother and raised the kids while hiding her power from the gods. She founded a school to teach others how to fight and defend, and joined them. She taught the kids these same skills and in time they had classes at this school and grew to adulthood.

Upon their graduation, Artemis had a premonition of disaster soon to strike and so acted fast. She grabbed her old hunting knife, now broken in two from the gods' treachery decades ago, and placed one blade over each of her children. Her powers washed over them, leaving the blades and blessing the kids with a different power. A power to fight off gods.

Yet again, this display went noticed but this time, the gods could pinpoint their missing member and in a rush of wind, she was swept off to Olympus. The moonlight bathed her drained and mortal form in its glow, reawakening the Goddess Artemis.

From that day forward, the goddess was changed and the others feared it. They sought to imprison her but couldn't find a way to bind her. Her power didn't seem to be her own anymore, and it didn't help she would vanish into the mortal realm often.

Centuries passed with this division between the deities until eventually, one of them snapped.

* * *

' _Damn them all! Let Styx have them!'_ A redheaded goddess stormed the marble halls of Olympus. The home of the gods glowed a mystical white beneath her feet, the moonlight shining a holy resonance that kept the dark at bay, at least on the outside as inside the gods awaiting Artemis, she knew weren't hearts but rather lumps of coal ready to ignite and consume all in their lust for power and the right to rule over all.

"What _is_ the purpose of this meeting?" Artemis stormed into the council, a large domed building circled in clear white pillars all around, including bordering the entrance of two large oak doors that were as old as the gods. All of the other gods watched her, afraid to say anything. Apollo stood up confidently from Zeus' marble throne, not meant to house any other deity. The others held similar thrones of a more subdued scale, having acknowledged Zeus as King, but in his absence nobody knew what to do with the symbolic piece.

"You've become too close to humanity dear sister. We believe that you are forgetting where your true loyalties should lie." The blond haired god replied, certain he had already won.

The curious goddess scowls at her twin brother, staring down his sky blue eyes. "What exactly are you implying brother?"

"We," Apollo gestured to his fellow council members. "Decided that you need to choose between us or humanity. To demonstrate your loyalty. Join us and forsake humanity or join humanity and forsake your brothers and sisters."

"What gives you the right to even demand this? Father would have never done this." Artemis breathed out in a hiss, her anger barely in check over her brother's threats and pompous attitude. He wasn't king and he would never be fit to be like this.

"Father is dead, killed because of a human tempting him into her bed at the cost of a few Grimm! He would want me to rule in his stead! I am his son after all and we all know he would want the humans condemned for the betrayal that killed him. But to show you it isn't just me who is concerned with your relations with the mortals, I ask all those who agree with me to raise their hands." Apollo smiled smugly as he watched the rest of the council raise their hands, all except for Athena and Ares, the founders of the council that had replaced Zeus' role, and Hestia.

Seeing this, the goddess spun around on her heel leaving the council before her decree could be stated, hiding her anger at their machinations that never ceased to get under her skin.

Unsure what to do, the goddess opened her mind to the ether, the voice of the world. This ability was one all gods held, but didn't realize until humankind had begun worshipping them. The ether was a collection of thoughts the mortals held on their overlords, good and bad. Artemis took comfort in this realm as her followers were always fighting to survive and living to see the new dawn, or as she preferred, dusk. The indomitable souls of those who fought selflessly gave her hope to fight in too.

" _Thank you my goddess for giving me this opportunity. Thank you for letting me get into Beacon ahead of schedule by two years."_ One voice echoed over and over again, it's strength and purity resonating within the goddess. As she heard the silent thanks pour from the heart of an unknown girl, Artemis realized just how odd it was that one's soul could reach her so clearly, or that somebody so young could get into the prestigious hunter's academy she had once thought of as her own home.

Intrigued by this girl, Artemis became no more than a specter to see who this girl was, and was immediately shocked by the sight upon descending to Remnant.

Before her was a bullhead filled with students heading to Beacon, only a day away from their initiation into the prestigious school, all having great potential, even the boy who just ran by vomiting, Artemis could feel the strength of these new recruits and it warmed her heart. She knew the day would come she'd have to chose a side but she already knew where her heart was.

Searching the ship, Artemis found the girl who had called out to her. A rather young girl dressed in reds and blacks, silver eyes and if the goddess had to guess, naturally red tipped hair. Artemis quickly took note of the girl's build, very lithe as if acrobatics were a hobby of hers, while at the same time her arms were built to carry a weapon most likely very close to her in weight. ' _So you are the one who's been giving thanks where they aren't due. Oh sweet child, if only you knew this opportunity and that strength were all your own doing.'_

The girl quickly lifted her head as if a whisper had crossed her ears, looking around suspiciously her eyes began to focus on the invisible form. ' _How can she notice me? That shouldn't be possible..;. Wait! Those eyes!'_ The goddess leaned in and noticed the silver fire burning within them, creating a glow much like the moon, much like the eyes of those she had blessed and had been searching for centuries for.

Suddenly from behind Artemis a rather boisterous blonde barged through her tackling the silver eyed girl. "RUBY! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Clearly not comfortable with the bear hug being put upon her the girl now clarified as Ruby began prying herself away from the blonde. "Sis, stop."

The grumble was barely audible above Artemis' sigh that she hadn't been spotted, but the goddess caught it with intrigue wondering how the two were related and more importantly, if Ruby was a descendant of her kids. ' _Family is definitely the most vexing thing of mortals. They each treat it so differently, it's weird. Oh well, I'll just see where this goes.'_

* * *

Over the course of the day, Artemis learned much about this huntress in training, from her cheery outlook to a true wisdom hidden behind a naive smile. ' _Maybe I'll give her a gift after initiation to let her know that_ she _made this possible, not me. I can tell she deserves that, seeing that inner strength of hers.'_

Artemis had decided it was time to disappear lest the other gods know where to find her and her newest interest. Using a replica of her age old dagger, she became a human girl about the same age as the girl she had been watching all day, wearing a white t-shirt that somehow managed to not be see-through showing her rather well endowed body, and a pair of skinny jeans that didn't restrict her movements in the slightest. Her red hair was smooth and free of curls and just as long as that Blonde's had been earlier, however it was held back by a moonsilver pin of a double bow and arrow - her personal symbol - and her green eyes did nothing to hide her wisdom of centuries on this war torn planet.

Wanting to actually meet the girl in person, Artemis used her minimal powers directly from the moon to gain entry to Beacon and create a transcript, along with making all the documentation digital and existing in the computer's systems. ' _The headmaster will immediately know it's me with his tendency to recheck everything, but at the same time I know Ozpin won't share this information. Even with Athena and Hephaestus constantly coming and going from this school he'd keep me hidden, has before, will again.'_

The goddess walked in right as everybody was drifting off to sleep, their bodies showing the lives they had lived prior, and while some thrashed wildly in their sleep like the cat Faunus from earlier, others like the blonde slept soundly revealing a peaceful life before this. ' _It's a shame such innocents are fighting our war. I swear to you all, I will find a way to free you of our damnation.'_

Truly tired of the machinations of the gods, Artemis also found a bedroll and drifted off to sleep near Ruby, feeling oddly excited as to what would happen next. ' _I can feel something from you child, a strength far greater than even my own. Maybe you will be the savior of our races.'_ Reaching out, Diana drifted off, a look of hope for the future on her face as she faced a silver eyed girl whose soul had yet to truly awaken.

 **AN: Hello all, this is Blacsparrow as some of you know and Archer went and asked me to give him a kick in the pants for this story. so I am. He's rewriting it while I push and badger him to keep it going. So for the moment I've got him working on this while I help when and where I can. This isn't my story, not really. But I was asked to do this to incentivize and I don't mind hosting it for my friend.**


	2. Blessings

Artemis awoke to the sounds of hyperactive voices and everybody full of energy. ' _Well this_ is _Beacon... no surprise really.'_ Rising from her modest bedroll, the goddess decided that her best course of action was to find the headmaster so that he was fully aware of the situation.

Roaming the halls of the school, Artemis couldn't help but take note of how the architecture was slightly different from her home on Olympus - a more mortal style if she had to say. Every floor was tiled except the classrooms - which were concrete to sustain any destruction from students. The walls were in some areas plastered white while others were wooden paneling. The basic design was very humble compared to Olympus, but the feeling the building put off far exceeded that of the home of the gods, the will to live and make the world a safer place was infectious here.

' _I may consider this school more a home than Olympus now that I think about how many times I've snuck in. Nowhere are better huntsmen made, speaking of, I wonder what that girl is up to?'_ She pondered as she roamed the hallways. If she hadn't come here so many times before, she would have ended up lost like the first year mortals that have fallen prey to the labyrinth of uniform hallways.

As the goddess roamed the halls, she came across the elevator she had been searching for. Upon entering the contraption, she pulled out her scroll to make sure she could schedule a meeting as she knew the man was busy. Seeing an all clear for just long enough for her to talk to him and then tag along for initiation, she smiled knowing it'd be a good day.

As she headed out of the dormitory building, she made her way to the massive Emerald tower where her meeting was to be held. On the way, she took in the modesty of the architecture that the humans employed. Unlike in Olympus, which was lined with massive, bolstering, and flashy statues of the vainest of Gods, Beacon was more of a humble and modest approach that was appealing to Artemis. The buildings were not large and ornate with ridiculously large marble columns, but instead efficient in using space with the occasional archways that were the goddess found to be ostentatious without approaching gaudy.

As she drew closer to the Emerald tower, she saw the statues of four hunters. She noted how it wasn't covered in gold, it didn't depict the vainness of the heroes. Instead, it was memorial to those who have served, those who protected humanity from the grimm. A truly humble and honorable memorial to the four great heroes she had fought alongside ages ago.

* * *

"Ms. Ephesus, care to explain just showing up overnight? I'm glad you decided to come to me before I came to you, as most that sneak in to this school aren't wise enough to show their face before their skills are tested and sadly die." Diana didn't even flinch at the bluntness of the headmaster, she had always been relieved to hear it from one close to the gods.

Flashing a faint smile at the direct approach, Diana took on a more formal stance before responding. "Easy sir, my mistress, Lady Artemis has found an individual in this year's recruits that she is debating championing. I'm here to be her eyes and ears, or so my dreams have been telling me."

Ozpin chuckles, realizing that it must be Artemis herself as the goddess is known for her hatred of manipulating mortals, the real question was who exactly was she interested in. Ozpin would ask but after being informed by Athena last night of a dispute amongst the gods over humanity's main patron, who isn't always recognized, he decides to keep the pretense up. "Well as a servant to the gods I'll allow you to watch alongside me Diana, please don't get involved though, the wrath of the gods is something I'd like to not see again in my lifetime."

Bowing respectfully, Diana acknowledges her position. "Very well sir, thank you very much. I'm not the best in combat and I feel I'd never be able to keep up with a candidate for my goddess."

Ozpin smiles, trying not to chuckle at just how humble this goddess is compared to the others. As far as he could tell, only Artemis had the strength to go through with being mortal or as all the others called it, inferior. "No, I imagine you wouldn't..." At that moment, the speaker asked all first years to gather at the cliffs. "Well let's be off then. The students are gathering."

* * *

Artemis was amazed, Ruby truly had a keen mind and talent for the stupid. ' _Now that's a true huntress.'_ The goddess couldn't help but admire the girl's ingenuity against the nevermore, she had gone from riding to get a better view of the area, to dragging it up a cliff - and Artemis could clearly tell that the Professor's got a kick out of the goddess' own joy at seeing such a good hunt.

"I'm going to assume that will be all Ms. Ephesus?" Ozpin asks, nonchalantly sipping his coffee as if he hadn't sent children to their near deaths.

"Yes, but I may stay around, besides you may be able to kick me out but I can always slip right on back in, you know, arrogance of the gods and all, needing their pawns in the right locations at all times." Artemis watched as the blonde woman, Glynda, looked appalled at her blatant disapproval of the gods while pretending to be one's servant, react to her minor outburst on the behaviors of the others.

"Aren't you in service to a goddess though? Why would you do that if you hate the gods?" The baffled woman amuses Artemis as confusion slowly shifts to anger and defending the gods. "Why turn your back against them?"

"Easy, I know where the loyalties of the gods lie, so I go where it counts, and right now, lady Artemis has shown to be a good enough person, far more humble than is proper for a goddess but at the same time, that's why I follow her, she understands our plight." As Artemis spoke, her eyes teared up slightly thinking of all the trials she had endured when learning to become human, she truly did respect humans and Faunus alike, they never ceased to impress her, so many hardships just for existing, they deserve better days and the goddess simply wished she could help more.

"How do you know all this though? Wouldn't the gods keep a lid on everything?" The Blonde seemed truly bothered by Artemis' openness but it seemed the goddess had begun to make her rethink things.

"I'm not allowed to say, and I assume I should go now that the students are arriving." Ozpin merely nodded his agreement to Artemis as she spun about to leave their little group atop the cliffs. Glynda gritted her teeth slightly in frustration, these people and their cryptic responses. Looks like she would have to be dealing with another enigmatic character besides the Headmaster.

* * *

Ruby could feel it all, the joy of hunting, the freedom of soaring through the air like the bullets used to propel her forward, the strength of her friends, and that determination to push onward. ' _For the goddess!'_ The girl's mind couldn't help but scream in honor of the hunt, and after feeling as if something had been keeping a close watch on her, she was determined to show her all. It was almost euphoric, the freedom, the exhilaration - the hunt.

Crescent Rose connected with the nevermore's neck, smoothly fitting into place as Ruby hit the wall. Weiss had glyphs placed to allow her better footing to drag the beast upwards, unfazed by the strength required, Ruby started from a standstill and yanked.

She felt her blade slowly sinking in, through blunt force it wouldn't slice but if she added a little rotation to it, by this point decapitation would be a breeze. Upon reaching the top of the cliff, Ruby did just that, twirling in midair and cutting cleanly through bone and flesh alike with little resistance as the scythe had already worn down the body. With the removal of the Grimm's head, Ruby could feel a bit of joy. A quick and flawless kill to mark the skill of a huntress.

Upon landing however, Ruby was met by a pair of startling emerald eyes showing wisdom beyond the ageless beauty of the redheaded woman before her. "Hello Ruby, care to guess who I am?"

The mischievous grin made Ruby stumble a bit at first, but the familiar aura of friendliness restraining an inner sadness caused Ruby to recollect herself quick enough. If she had to guess she'd assume it was that weird girl who appeared overnight before initiation then just as suddenly disappeared. Ruby wasn't known to dream of others and this woman appeared maybe a year or two older, and wore a leather chestpiece and pants. ' _Wait, how do I know this is a dream?'_ Looking around Ruby's mind began racing. "Ummmmm, what?"

The other girl just stood there watching expectantly, as if she knew Ruby would guess right eventually. Ruby's mind began racing for answers and as she did it sank in that she had been through the slaying of this nevermore before, this was just a memory of that one exhilarating moment in time, leading to the best guess she could come up with.

"You're Artemis, aren't you? I mean, it only makes sense you are, as I know I've done this kill before meaning this has to be a dream which I wouldn't know unless some higher power wished to seek me out-" Ruby stopped a moment to breathe, "It's never happened to me before but I've heard stories so I'd assume they are true. I really hope you are her though as she is my patron goddess and I have so many thanks to give."

Artemis chuckles as the energy pours out of the girl in awkward ramblings of uncertainty. "Yes Ruby I am Artemis, and I know, I've heard you giving those thanks for awhile now. I felt I'd wait until it's confirmed you got into Beacon that I tell you this though," Artemis walks forward hugging the girl like a friend and patting her on the head as she only stands up to the goddess' shoulder. "Congratulations on getting in so early and entirely of your own doing."

"Whaaaaaaaaa-" Ruby was baffled. Up until now, it felt like a guiding force had moved her, nothing was in her control, the fight with Torchwick, running into Glynda, something else had to have guided those events. Her skills alone shouldn't have been able to do this, shouldn't have been impressive enough the headmaster himself would seek her out.

Artemis cuts the girl off in her confused state with a smile. "I didn't do anything for you Ruby, I showed up only after you got accepted. All of this," the goddess gestured to the cliff face and the petals from an evaporated nevermore. "All of this was your own doing. Your own power. I can honestly say that you don't need me to become the best huntress ever."

"Huuuuh? You mean that…. I did this? By myself?"

The goddess couldn't help but chuckle at what was happening before her. The familiarity with the type of scene playing out never ceased to entertain her. She had lost count of how many people she had left speechless once they realized they were capable on their own. "Yes child, this was you. I'll admit I'd have been less flashy and more brutal but you seem to have a knack for using your environment. There is a lot of hope for you and I would, if you allowed, like to be there with you."

"It'd be like a fairy tale story wouldn't it?" Neither can stop the fits of laughter that comes from realizing it really would be just like the fairy stories of ancient heroes.

Regaining herself somewhat, Artemis tries to respond. "Yes, I suppose it would be like those stories. Here's to hoping we get the happy ending then!"

"Yeah!" Artemis gets swept away by Ruby's enthusiasm and the two end up briefly embracing like friends before breaking apart awkwardly. "I'd be honored my goddess if you would watch over me."

"Very well child, and the honor is mine for having the chance to meet you." Artemis reaches forwards, choosing a spot that Ruby would keep concealed unless she wanted to show it off, and settled on placing her mark over the girl's heart. When Ruby looked down at the double bow and arrow appearing on her, Artemis smiled, a hint of exhaustion showing within her eyes. "When you awaken, that will still be there. While it may be odd, it'll grant you a boost to your aura and will increase your senses since on a hunt you go everywhere rather quickly, I noticed."

Ruby's head nodded before bowing in honor of the goddess' blessing. "Thank you Artemis."

"There's no need to bow, nor to thank me - as your own strength shall carry you forward Ruby Rose, I'm merely here because I see the greatness that will be your legacy and I would be lying if I didn't say it was drawing me like a moth to a flame. I wish to be your friend and join you down whichever road you choose."

Ruby cocked her head to the side as if finally catching on to something. "You're serious aren't you? That it's been my own doing all along? That all you are truly after is a friend? That I can actually pull off my dreams?" Her demeanor growing more and more confident as she spoke, Ruby truly became a Beacon of hope for humanity by the time Artemis nodded to the final question. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The goddess was not prepared for the girl to jump into her in a bear hug that sent them sprawling to the ground leaving both laughing. As the two rose, neither was willing to speak as they realized just how serious their agreement was. A binding contract had been formed and both were excited to stick to it. "By the Styx, Ruby, this will be fun. Just one warning though, don't boast of being in my favor right now, the other gods are not so approving of me and they will see you dead for being connected to me."

All the joy left the girl before returning with a comforting smile. "Alright, maybe next time you can explain what they think you did wrong. I can see it's something deep rooted though, your poker face is seriously poor."

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at the girl. "Oh trust me, live as a human a few centuries, learn to love them, you too would lose the ability to hide the fact you care enough for them and would resist the gods without thought."

Ruby's jaw dropped as her dream slowly faded out, leaving her to puzzle over just what the goddess had said. ' _Was she cast into exile for protecting us?'_ With that last thought, Ruby awoke to the world of the living - confused, but full of energy.

 **AN: Hello all this is Blacsparrow again bringing you Archers next chapter of his rewrite. the delay on this is ENTIRELY my fault. I am so sorry. THat said, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Dancing Truths

Yang was confused, overnight it appeared her sister went from an awkward goof to somebody who seems to have led a team for years. The confidence her sister radiated seemed to be far greater than Yang thought Ruby had ever displayed before - outside of combat anyways. Though it was clear the girl was still her sister - the stumbling and clumsiness along with her social awkwardness not being completely gone were enough of an indication.

As a big sister it concerned her that Ruby was trying to hide herself and be what was expected of her, to be a mature leader. The only thing discrediting this was that Ruby didn't seem stressed, and when she went to bed that night she had a smile on her face that promised sweet dreams.

' _I'll just corner her whenever I get the chance next.'_ A mischievous grin flashed across the Blonde's face as she drifted off, thinking over how to best get Ruby to tell the truth.

The other members of team RWBY seemed just as lost by the shift in character, although some more than others. Weiss was still certain the girl hadn't gotten in conventionally and it irked her to be following somebody younger than her with seemingly less experience, after the boarbatusk however she was a little more inclined to believe the girl had lived outside the kingdoms, for her immaturity but combat experience both showed in equal measures.

The heiress didn't know what to think and it ate away at her that night as her leader slept comfortably above her. ' _Athena help me, what am I to do? I'm terrible when I'm not in control and I know I'd be better a leader but… I think I'll have to see what happens first, see if she does deserve the title.'_

Blake on the other hand fully noticed a difference in the girl, smelt it too, but it felt off, like it was natural and not at the same time. The Faunus was afraid to address the matter as it could simply have been just how Ruby was, but the scent was off putting, like somebody had pinned their scent onto her body and soul. ' _I'd rather just avoid whatever is happening, less I'm noticed, the better I can hide. Athena may you let that be true.'_

* * *

Ruby had woken up early the next day, no odd dream of the goddess and the emblem still emblazoned over her heart. ' _I wonder why she chose there to hide it? I mean I guess as a badge of honor it can be shown in a dress but definitely not my normal clothes.'_ The girl mused over the oddity of the gift, still feeling the effects of the blessing. Although as she thought about it, she realized most of the goddess' blessing had come in the form of truth and a realization that Ruby could and would lead her team successfully, as well as lead herself down the path she would eventually have to choose. ' _Thank you Artemis, you gave me more than you intended and it means a lot. I hope I see you soon.'_

With the silent prayer of thanks done Ruby quickly entered the bathroom for her morning shower, hoping to look as good as she felt. The girl however hadn't noticed that another pair of eyes had opened up when she entered the shower. Quietly, Yang slipped from bed and snuck over to the locked bathroom. Using a hairpin she always had on her for such occasions - because if she wore it, she knew it'd get lost in her glorious mane - she unlocked the door and slipped in.

Hearing Ruby in the shower, Yang decided to re-lock the door before undressing herself to hop in and scare her baby sister. ' _Time for some answers Rubes!'_

The redheaded girl was completely unprepared for the monstrous bear hug from behind that always left her annoyed, especially when in a shower. "So, why so chipper yesterday? That didn't seem like you Rubes."

"Yaaaaang stop!" Ruby whispered as loud as she could, slightly suffocating from the hug. When Yang decided to loosen up, Ruby kept her back to her and resumed bathing. "I don't know, just had a dream the night before and I woke up knowing I would be okay."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you still believe I had a meltdown day one and not a literal explosion?" Yang pulled Ruby back into the bear hug at the reminder of that moment.

"Oh yyyyyyeaaaaaaaah, I remember that, still don't see how your sneeze had that much force. Anyhow, I still don't believe you, and I don't want you putting all of this on your little shoulders." To emphasize her point Yang forcefully spun Ruby about patting the girl on her shoulders only to notice a tattoo over her heart.

"Ruby what the hell?!" The entire building seemed to shake as Yang yelled at her sister for the unusual double bow and arrow the girl seemed to wear with pride.

"Don't worry about it Yang." Ruby said calm and monotone hoping to ease her sister's nerves without having to reveal the truth of the mark.

"Oh trust me, I am beyond worrying! What's with you lately, because I know you aren't one for tattoos and I know you are holding back your emotions!" Seeing no hope to resolve the issue without a full explanation, Ruby breathed deeply before she began to explain her dream.

"Yang, it's not really a tattoo. It's a mark by the goddess, more specifically my patron goddess. I know you aren't the worshipping type but I am. Artemis is watching over me and this is proof of that. It appeared there the night after I killed that nevermore. Artemis congratulated me on getting into Beacon. I'm not hiding my nervousness, it just isn't there anymore. Don't ask why, I don't really know myself… but what I do know is that if the goddess I pray to stated I'm here of my own power and that she has yet to interfere, then I know for a fact that I am capable of living it." Ruby let out a childish huff not knowing or anticipating Yang's next move.

"Oh I'm even more proud of you then, even the gods are cheering for you!" Hugging the girl even tighter than when they met again on the bullhead, Yang nearly knocked her sister out before a knock on the door had her loosen up enough so they could hear a shriek.

"Just what is the meaning of this! Blake and I were trying to sleep, it's five in the morning and I'd rather get my rest than hear you two deviants fighting in the shower and using up all our hot water for the day!" Both girls froze as Weiss continued berating them on all the commotion at the ungodly hour, leaving Ruby and Yang both unsure what to do.

Deciding the best course of action was to get everything out in the open to keep tensions low, as Ruby had noticed Weiss twitch a bit every time somebody mentioned Ruby was leader the other day. Ruby signaled Yang to dry off and get dressed as well before the two left the shower. However Ruby only put on a bra so that the mark would be plain to see.

"Heh heh, sorry about that guys, Yang just didn't want to accept I'm growing up." The shy and quiet chuckle eased the tension in the room slightly until Weiss' eyes seemed to sit on Ruby's chest, or more specifically the mark right above her chest.

"Why are you dressed like that? Don't you have any decency! And what is that!"

"That would be-"

Ruby cut Yang off before her sister's way with words would cause more problems. "That would be why I didn't put my shirt on yet, so you could see what caused Yang to yell in the bathroom. Just my way of paying homage to my patron goddess."

For the most part Ruby's answer seemed to placate the heiress but Ruby noticed Blake scrutinizing the mark as if it bothered her. Not knowing what to do but realizing it would probably come up again, Ruby decided to drop the matter figuring time would be her best friend with this issue.

"Well next time, please shower at night, I'd rather not be woken up this early again."

Ruby nodded to the girl before throwing the rest of her clothes on. "Will do Weiss, well I'm off to the gym for morning exercises, anybody coming with?" When nobody seemed willing to match the girl's morning energy, Ruby shrugged before heading out the door with Crescent Rose.

* * *

As Ruby entered the training room, she heard the sounds of another person already inside. ' _I was hoping to be alone…'_ Upon rounding the corner Ruby's negative thoughts were almost responded to with a click of metal and an interesting looking sword to her throat.

Staring up at the sword's owner, Ruby saw a face very similar to the goddess' if younger, with red hair and green eyes holding an age old wisdom that couldn't be denied, the face was perfectly sculpted and the girl's skin was the same pale tone as Ruby's. "Ummmm, hi?"

Ruby's awkward greeting seemed to bring the girl back to reality. "Hello there, and who might you be?"

"My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose, and who are you exactly? I think I saw you the night before initiation but I couldn't find you the next day." Ruby outstretched her hand as the other woman dropped her blade, finally relaxing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby, I'm Diana Ephesus. I disappeared the other day because I'd arrived so late and needed to talk it over with the headmaster, sorry if you wanted to get to know me." Diana looked down, as if saddened that she had missed an opportunity to get to know the girl.

Ruby grinned, seeing an opportunity to make a new friend. "Well, if you're up for it, it isn't that early. We could spar a little. Nothing like fighting and letting our weapons talk to get to know people right?" The girl was impressed she got it all out in one go, her cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment at her confident behavior.

Diana was shocked by the offer, having not expected it, remembering how shy Ruby had been day one. ' _She's getting more bold, I'm glad. A girl like her should be strong.'_ The thought came unprovoked and left Diana smiling and raising her head to meet swirling silver eyes. "I'd be happy to go a couple rounds with you Miss Rose."

"Awesome, let's go then!" Without warning Ruby grabbed the taller redhead's hand and dragged her to the sparring area. Unprepared as she was for the sudden movement, Diana went flying into Ruby and the two ended up stumbling to the ground. Ruby tried to catch her as they spun about. On impact the younger girl's head bobbed down accidentally brushing her lips against Diana's.

Ruby jumped up, red in the face, and offered to help a laughing Diana up. "Was that your actual reason to spar me Miss Rose, to steal a kiss from virgin lips?"

"Sorry about that- wait! What?!" Ruby's squeak was matched by her crimson cheeks as she tried to hide by pulling her cloak around her.

Diana pulled on Ruby's hood to again stare the girl down. Once their eyes met, she stepped back to draw her her sword only to grab it by the grip and rip the blade down the center, leaving two nearly identical daggers of a polished silvery metal, reminiscent of the moon. "Relax Ruby I know it was an accident, besides," the redhead spun about, twirling her daggers as she did so, "I can always let out my grievances for the advance right now."

The playful air Diana put off helped Ruby somewhat, but only enough for her to stand upright and prepare Crescent Rose. "Ye-yeah, no need to disembowel me though."

"Don't worry, I'd rather avoid getting expelled one week in." Taking up a combat ready stance, a dagger in each hand one facing backwards the other forwards as if to dance, Diana grinned happily, finally able to enjoy herself. "At your ready Ms. Rose."

Ruby nodded her head, taking the cue to start, and charged Diana with her scythe outstretched behind her. Diana stood still, waiting for the very last possible second to move, and lunged forward with both blades. She threw her weight into the jabs as she jumped into, under, and then around Ruby's swing, only to hear a loud gunshot as the scythe came twirling back at her, unaffected by the sudden shift in direction.

Having anticipated a move of the sort she went to step backwards out of range, but had miscalculated the speed and was sent flying into the wall. Or she would have if her daggers hadn't been lodged like anchors into the ground to stop her flight. ' _The footage definitely didn't show off her speed that well, damn, this'll be fun!'_

Deciding not to let Ruby hold the upper ground by staying at range, Diana lunged inward, closing the gap at speeds barely human, and with her blades and reflexes, began a dance with Ruby and her scythe.

The reaper would shoot to pull in and stun the rogue, only for the girl to pull forward enough to dodge the incoming swing. She grabbed Ruby, twirling her about like two lovers at a dance, making the girl's momentum get thrown awry long enough for Diana to hit the girl's wrists hard enough that any other would have dropped their weapon.

Only a grunt was heard however, and Ruby resumed the twirl coming full circle and trying again to slam Crescent Rose into her new adversary, only to be met with air as the other girl gracefully leapt clear over the blade and kicked Ruby in the chin sending her flipping upwards herself.

Ruby quickly recovered midair continuing the flip to land safely on her feet before charging back into the fray. Diana did the same, leading to a resounding crash as the scythe met a singular more durable twisted blade now, the two daggers reconnected. Sparks flew on collision and both grinned wildly, having not had such a good fight in some time.

"Not bad Ruby, not bad at all."

"Told ya this would be a good icebreaker, now come on Diana, don't wanna stop now."

With that Ruby began pulling down with all her might and began feeling a pull from her mark as she did so. It began to warm up and radiate a soothing layer of added aura to her body, overpowering the dagger wielder and sending her straight to the ground from the force.

Offering her outstretched hand, Ruby pulled the panting girl up as she too began feeling the effects of their all out spar. "I demand a rematch someday Ruby, but today I say we go get food. That was incredible." Diana rubbed her sore arms as she began to move, her legs wanting to give out from trying to brace for holding that surge of strength Ruby had unleashed.

Ruby, not feeling much better, nodded as she rubbed her sore jaw from the fierce kick it had received with her now limp arms. "Next time, I demand we stretch first. While I'll recover quick enough, feels like I pulled something sending you sprawling there."

"Heh heh, yeah I'd be shocked if you didn't." Diana ran her hands through her hair, wanting to make sure she hadn't lost her pin, only to find it not there. "Ummm, I think I lost my hairpin, mind helping me look. It's the same silverite as my daggers."

Ruby grins scanning the room for any sign of a shiny object while Diana does the same, only to see it where the girl had been hit at the very beginning. Ruby ran as best she could over to retrieve it for her new friend only to be stunned by the design, the same double bow and arrow as her mark. It left her wondering about the goddess' words the previous night. Regardless, she figured it'd be easier to play it off if she weren't aware of that slight chance she had just sparred with a god. "Diana, you wouldn't happen to be a follower of Artemis too would you?"

The redhead walked over relieved that the pin was found but uncertain how to reply, curious how long it would be before Ruby noticed, she decided to stick with her original act. "Not very well, she has only blessed me with visions to come here to find her next champion. With the gods hunting her she wanted eyes on you that wouldn't endanger you."

"So you serve Artemis as a spy for her?"

"That's probably the best wording since she always seemed to treat me as an equal." Ruby goes in to hug the awkward girl, unsure how else to express her joy and gratitude that she had a friend who was in the same boat as her.

"Well, thank you for watching out for me then, I only met the goddess once and I'm still confused because nobody ever speaks of her devotion to us, but it was plain as day that she loves humanity." Diana returned the hug, hiding her joy at the gratitude and respect Ruby had for her and her true self. "Let's go clean up then go get food. I'm starving after all that." Nodding, the two girls left the gym, joking and laughing along the way.


End file.
